Malgré tout, les fleurs vont encore s'épanouir au fond de mon cœur
by tonaru
Summary: Comme chaque matin, chaque jour j'espère te revoir. Mais quand me dira-tu ? Je ne sais pas mais sache que je t'aime. Assis dans le bus j'écoute notre musique, avec notre livre, c'est grâce à lui si je t'ai rencontré, n'est-ce-pas ?. Song-fic, One-short Ceci n'est pas un deaf-fic, Yaoi Corriger par Accro-aux-manga (Merci encore)


**/!\ IMPORTANT** Cette fiction, je l'ai écrite garce a une chanson que j'aime énormément, ce n'est pas ma traduction, donc elle ne appartient pas je voulais avant tout la remercier pour avoir traduite je vous conseil ou plutôt je vous oblige a écoute. Voici le lien de la vidéo **h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_w_a_ t_c_h_?_v_=_K_t_G_m_c_i_V_P_n_g_w_**

**Auteur de la vidéo : **KukkiMiyuChan

**Fiction ; Sasu/Naru**

**Reading : K**

**Shonen ai**

**Un grand remerciment pour Accros-aux-manga qui a corriger ce one-short**

**__****Malgré tout, les fleurs vont encore s'épanouir au fond de mon cœur, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?**

Comme chaque matin, assis dans le bus, seul, je me mets à bouquiner notre livre préféré. En même temps, je remets ta musique, celle qui me fait encore plus penser à toi. Je suis toujours seul, tu n'es pas là comme d'habitude.

___Comme toujours je ne me décourage pas facilement_

Doucement je quitte les rames du métro, pour me diriger vers cette grande affiche, je la regarde passionnément et avec beaucoup d'amour. C'est comme ça chaque matin, je le sais je le referais encore et encore. Car bientôt tu va devenir une personne encore plus importante.

___Je resterai toujours a tes cotés_

___Le week-end de l'autre coté de ces portes._

___Une Galaxie d'étoile étincelante scintille_

Il y a un groupe de filles qui se moque de toi en regardant l'affiche, je ne peux pas les supporter. Pourtant, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, puisque que c'est la jalousie qui les ronge.

___Je ne peux ignorer ces inepties_

___Les gens sont opportunistes, on ne peut rien y faire._

Je remets en place l'affiche qui commençait à se décoller, à ce moment là, je voyais tes yeux qui ne se portaient dans ma direction, mais il ne n'était pas destiner.

« Que tu es magnifique » dit-je a haute voix »

___Tes 60 trillions de cellules x ton plaisir_

___Montre le moi_

___En face de cette nouvelle porte._

J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste tout seul, ils t'ont tellement fait changer… Cependant, tu restes la personne que j'aime. Au lycée on me demande souvent si j'ai une petite amie, je leur réponds que c'est un garçon. Doucement ils s'éloignent de moi en m'oubliant, mais toi je sais que tu n'oublies pas.

___Je me demande si tu ne te sens pas trop seul_

___Ou plutôt que tu n'es pas seul au point de vouloir en mourir_

___Car malgré tout je t'aime encore_

___Peu importe combien ton avenir sera sombre_

Tu n'es plus dans ce lycée depuis un long moment, je me remémore alors nos souvenirs. Avant nous rentrions ensemble après le lycée. Tu prenais l'autre coté de mon écouteur, puis tu te mettais à chanter.

___Et même si tu souhaites cacher ton passé_

Je me rappelle aussi de notre première rencontre. Elle était simplement du à un oubli de ma part. Ce simple livre que j'avais oublié en cours. Tu m'avais couru après, je me retournais étonné de croiser ton visage. Car habituellement je ne fais jamais attention aux autres personnes dans la classe, mais toi tu étais différent. Tes yeux bleus saphir étaient brillants, étincelants… Lassé par les cours, je rentre plus tôt, et je t'aperçois à la télévision, tu es beau comme d'habitude.

___Comme toujours je n'abandonne pas si facilement_

___Je resterai à tes côtés_

Aujourd'hui tu sais quoi ? J'ai acheté un billet au premier rang, j'espère que tu me regarderas à ce moment là.

___J'agiterai bien haut mes bras au premier rang_

___Afin de voir le sourire de la plus brillante des étoiles de la ville_

Je repasse encore devant l'affiche et je te regarde un long moment, mais ce fut de courte durée, pour la simple raison que des gens se moquent de toi, de la façon dont tu es habillé, et même coiffé. Tu sais, je leur en veux. Néanmoins on ne peut que t'admirer et en être jaloux.

___Les gens se moquent de toi_

___Tu es envié on ne peut rien y faire._

___Tes 60 trillions de cellule x tes peurs_

___Je les protégerais_

J'ai l'impression que tu me regardes à travers l'affiche, tu me manques tellement tu sais. En rentrant à la maison je me dirige automatiquement vers la télévision. Je te vois encore changer. Je parie qu'on t'as encore obligé à porter ce costume. Toutefois, il te va à ravir, saches-le. Cette robe orange, avec tes petites oreilles noires, cet ensemble est magnifique sur toi.

___Tandis que tu portes des oreilles de chat_

___Et une robe tablier à froufrou._

Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas ouvert mes cahiers pour lire les cours ? Combien de temps que ça traîne sur le sol ? Avant j'étais seul et tu arrivais comme une bombe à retardement. Et me voilà encore fixé à cet écran. Je te regarde encore et encore, puis je lâche un soupir.

___Ah…Mes soupires d'amour traversent les saisons_

Je regarde ces enveloppes que je ne t'ai jamais envoyé, puis je m'accroche à cette fleur, qui brille comme toi. Cette magnifique fleur que l'on nomme ''tournesol'' et qui brille face aux éclats du soleil, telle que tes cheveux. Je pense que le soleil en ai jaloux…

___Et qu'importe à quel point l'on te dépouille_

Je touche cet écran et par un acte désespéré, je l'embrasse. Pourquoi, me diras-tu ? C'est parce que je t'aime, de plus je ne peux plus toucher ton visage et t'embrasser comme avant.

___Je vais encore tenter de t'embrasser à travers l'écran_

Tandis que toi tu souries à la télévision, je te regarde et tente de te toucher.

___Mais jamais nos regards peuvent se croiser…_

Au milieu de toutes ces pensées, je repenses encore à notre rencontre avec mon livre oublié. Après ce petit incident, on est resté ensemble. Cela à commencé par une amitié, puis on se voyait de plus en plus souvent, on mangeait ensemble, on travaillait ensemble dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Et enfin on est sorti ensemble, tu avais la mauvaise habitude de me prendre un écouteur et de le mettre dans tes oreilles. Tu me disais que tu voulais savoir mes goûts pour mieux me découvrir.

Pourtant, toi, tu étais doué, tu me jouais avec tes doigts fins des morceaux de guitare classique. Cette guitare qui venait de ton père. Puis avec ta douce voix tu me chantais des chansons que tu avais écrites. Tu disais aussi que j'étais ton inspiration. Malgré tout cela, j'ai compris que notre bonheur avait une fin, tu t'étais précipité sur moi, tu étais heureux. Et oui, tu avais réussit une audition, cela ne me surprenais pas, parce que tu étais tout simplement doué. Alors je te donnais un bouton, comme le font les couples. Pourquoi encore ? Ben parce que c'est ma déclaration d'amour.

(N.A : Coutume au japon, il existe une coutume qui consiste à offrir le second bouton de sa veste (le plus proche du cœur) à la personne que l'on aime en guise de déclaration d'amour. By KukkiMiyuChan)

___Bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé_

Pourtant le destin en a voulu autrement. A ce moment j'ai compris, tu t'étais accroché à mon bras et sanglotant en silence au début pour finir dans un flot de larmes. Tu me demandais pardon sans cesse. Sache que je ne t'en n'ai jamais voulu. Après tout je t'aime et cela ne s'arrête pas aussi facilement. Tu m'avais expliqué que tu devais partir et effacer toute trace de ton passé, c'était le contrat. Au dépit de ce que l'on t'avais obligé de faire, tu m'avais laissé une adresse pour que je t'écrive. Je savais que tu allais devenir une grande star donc je t'ai toujours suivi tes débuts jusqu'à ton grand couronnement.

C'est pour toi encore que je suis encore venu te voir à ton concert, mais celui-ci était spécial, tu allais devenir encore plus important dans le monde.

___Tes yeux sont vifs comme un chasseur cherchant sa proie_

___Bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé_

Je te voyais enfin ! Alors que toi tu étais captivé par ce que tu faisais, je te regardais, je voulais que tu me vois.

___De tout point de vue tu as gardé ton apparence de jeune fille _(N.A : C'est la traduction de la chanson)

Enfin nos regards se croisent, tu me vois enfin, tes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes, mais toi tu les retiens. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire mais je tends ma fleur et mes bras vers toi.

___Enfin, nous sommes face à face_

___Mais le temps passe 100 fois plus vite et m'arrache à toi_

Je tente tant bien que mal de t'attraper, mais je ne suis pas le seul qui te veut depuis que tu es devenu une star. Je continue pourtant de m'avancer.

___Je veux te toucher, je veux te sentir encore une fois…_

Tu tends ton bras vers moi doucement.

___Je veux t'enlacer encore une fois…_

___Je veux te toucher, je veux te sentir encore une fois…_

___Ta douceur au creux de ma main_

Tous nos souvenirs surgissent dans ma tête et je suis certain que dans la tienne aussi. Seulement le fil rouge qui nous unissait craqua dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas réussit à t'avoir. Et je tombai au milieu de cette foule, quelle tristesse, je me retrouvai de nouveau seul.

___En face de cette nouvelle porte_

___Je me demande si tu ne te sens pas trop seul_

Je m'étais blessé pour toi, pourtant je continue à toucher cet écran en face de moi, j'espère que tu penses à moi...

___Ou plutôt, j'espère que tu n'es pas seul au point de vouloir en mourir._

___Car malgré tout, je t'aimerai toujours_

« Naruto, je t'aime » dis-je doucement à l'écran de la télévision, même si tu es triste, je suis là et je ne t'oublie pas.

___Peu importe combien ton avenir sera sombre_

___Cela n'a aucune importance_

La magnifique fleur de tournesol avait été abîmée par tout cela, mais elle brillait toujours, comme toi dobe.

___Eh, je suis juste là_

___Peu importe à quel point mon existence peut t'être futile_

J'ai vais renouer ce fil rouge qui nous unie toi et moi

___Et même si les erreurs que tu commets…_

___Finissent par me tuer à petit feu_

Je mets le tournesol dans un vase bleu clair, il ressemble beaucoup à tes yeux Naruto.

___Eh, je serai toujours là pour toi !_

Le lendemain matin, j'avais plein d'enveloppes roses dans les bras, je sais que tu détestes cette couleur mais tant pis. Je me dirigeais vers une poste, doucement je déposais les enveloppes. Tu devras toutes les lire, comme ça tu comprendras la force de mon amour pour toi, n'en n'oublie pas une seule.

Dépêches-toi de répondre à toutes mes lettres, car j'ai mal…

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît !


End file.
